Somewhere Only We Know
by Haruka-chan1
Summary: A short fic from me to all the IchigoxRukia lovers, I hope this is good. Please RxR. Thanks!


Somewhere Only We Know  
By: Haruka-chan

AN: Ok this is my first attempt at a one-shot, maybe some time soon I'll write one of my endless chapter for Bleach, but for now I know way to little to write more then this. I hope the grammar doesn't suck too much, and I hope you guys like it. The title was inspired by Keane, sorry when I said ColdPlay must've gotten them mixed up, so thank you Madame Sadakofor correcting.

It was bright the sun as it shone on to his face, was this one of those dreams? Was he drifting through memories? Was he just drifting through things he wish could have been, or was this really happening? Opening his eyes he saw the blue sky, a wonderfully blue sky with cotton candy like white clouds just lazily drifting by. Placing a hand over his eyes he could feel the grass under him, the cool grass.

Smiling almost as if he knew this was bound to happen, he just closed his eyes and drifted as the clouds to that very day when he first realized that she wasn't just a girl that happen to live in his closet, nor was she some random person he encountered everyday, she wasn't his younger sister, no she was his savior, his knight, the one he swore he would protect no matter what he said to her to acted as.

She looked through the small opening the light that was emanating reminded her of a storm that passed and the sun of a better day shining through, the heavens opening up it's arms to those who will embrace it. She was afraid to embrace such things that will cause her happiness, because she didn't deserve it not while there are others that can have a better life without her.

She moved to her side and sighed, if memories were all she had then she was glad she had them; her lips curved just in the slightest, memories of warm days and oh so many arguments with a hot headed tallboy. They were all fresh in her mind as if she was watching them before her once more, to remember every detail about his face, about his expressions. Each one brought a kick to her heart, as if it was trying to tell her something, but she knew already, she knew what those thumps where, what each painful kick meant, but how could she pursue something so selfish?

She settled back again the wall and closed her eyes, that sunshine brought back the memory of that day, that day that she first realized that she hadn't fallen love before that very moment, that what ever she thought was love had a completely different meaning to her, and it was all thanks to the boy who wanted to protect his family and save the world by becoming a death god.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked impatiently as they walked up a hill, it was in the middle of the night that he decided that he wanted to do something tomorrow, the day of from school, he explained most teens their age went out with their girlfriends, or boyfriends to watch movies or to shop, but considering those things didn't fit either one of them, he decided he was going to show her a place that he knew she would like. "Ichigo you fool answer me!"

He sighed, the girl was driving him nuts what's with her and constant need to ask every five minutes if they were there yet, now he knew how those parents in the movies felt, maybe the movies would have been a better choice then climbing a hill to show her one of the greatest views of the city. "Will you just shut up, gees your worse then a little kid."

Rukia's brows knitted together, "You jerk, I should have known you were going to ruin this outing by saying something stupid." She was grateful of course that he took the time to show her things, teach her the modern way, but sometimes she wished she could smash his thick head through a widow or something. "This body is so useless, I wonder if all human females are this weak."

Ichigo listen to her complaints about her body, of course he found it amusing that she didn't know that not all girls where weak, considering Tatsuki could kick ass better then any guy he knew. "Stop complaining you should be glad you have a freaking body. Ah we're almost to the top, come on."

Rukia looked at his hand, which he offered her, something within her broke, and like a flood she found herself breathless in the image of Ichigo standing there with the sun shining on him the blue sky his background, he looked like an angel or some higher being. Her hand reached out for his just in time, seeing as how her little momentary gawking almost had her going down the hill she put so much effort to climb. He pulled her to the top with such a force that she came almost running to the top and bumping into his back a little. He looked at her as he released her hand hesitantly, she looked ahead and did that scene leave her just as breathless as a sun soaked Ichigo.

From top of the hill the whole city could be seen, bathed in sunlight, the blue sky a heavenly blessing, and somehow this was just as wonderful as the sunsets and star covered nights, this was so much more, because this is one of the few moments that he brought her to life.

He smiled ever so slightly to his lips as he watched her eyes go wide and then to that gentle softness whenever she saw something that truly moved her, it was times like these that she truly radiated beauty. His mother was a beauty, a soft flower loving beauty, and Rukia was just the same except when she wanted to she could kick some serious ass, and was one of the few people that could with stand his glare from hell and still have the courage to verbally berate him. "So you like it?"

She turned towards him, the slow gentle breeze blowing her dark locks around her face; she smiled and nodded, "Yeah, it's beautiful."

"I thought you'd say something like that, I found this place a while after my mother died, I guess I was looking for some place that she would be waiting for, you know one of those special places only she and I knew." He said as he sat on the grass, the cool grass. "But she was never here. But I kept coming back here, it bought a sense of peace to me when she wasn't here."

Rukia nodded as she took a seat next to him, they sat for a while no words yet they spoke to each other with their silence, that was something special about them. "Why did you bring me here?"

He could tell it took her a while before she decided to ask he pushed back and laid on the grass using his hand as a shield from the sun, "Because we're partners you idiot, and besides it gets pretty boring when you're here by yourself."

She said nothing, and that's when he peak at her, she was smiling at him. That full 'I'm glad to be here' smile and then did it occur to him that he needed that smile, suddenly there was something his very soul wanted to protect, that his heart was coming alive with want, and so many things. He wanted to give her the best of him and get the best of her.

"Thanks Ichigo."

"Sure."

"I'll always remember this place, I mean when I'm not here."

He didn't like those words, because he knew what lied in between those words, he didn't want to think of her anywhere but here, with him, within his reach, he wasn't ready to lose another woman to death or anyone else for that matter. His hand moved to take hers, while the other still remained to shield his eyes from the sun and perhaps her. "This place will be somewhere only we know. And you'll always be here."

She looked down at the hand which held hers, a warm sensation ran from every touching part, before she found herself squeezing back, and smiling ahead, "Yeah somewhere only we know."

"Ichigo!"

He opened his eyes found that he was lying on the ground, and Inoue Orihime looked down at him with worry. He smiled mentally as he sat up and looked up at the sky, the blue sky wasn't the same without Rukia next to him holding his hand.

"_I'll save you Rukia, no matter what, so we can see that blue sky again, together._"

She smiled when she opened her eyes, the boy who was to stand guard looked at her with confusion; soon she was going to die yet she was smiling? But he didn't know, he didn't know that suddenly dying didn't seem all that bad because she had all she needed.

"_I'll be waiting to go to that somewhere only we know, Ichigo_."

AN: I still have much to read up on before I can write a better fic, but I hope this was good, I know the fluff level was low, but the next one will be better promise, so until here is another spam fic for the site. XD don't kill me.


End file.
